


rest

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: a little sad thing for the "rest" prompt. they are good boyfriends.





	rest

The bedroom door opens at four AM. Nowaki has finally come back from his night shift at the hospital and tries to be quite as possible. Despite being exhausted out of his mind, he cannot find the motivation to fall asleep.

Every few weeks, Nowaki would return home like this. He held all this blame and guilt and grief in his head, moping around dejectedly for days at a time.

Even though he tried not to, Hiroki would notice. He’s a sensitive sleeper after all. He would remember the nights when Nowaki would kiss his forehead and hold him while he sleeps just as well as the ones where he would get called in for an emergency at the hospital and never  _ completely  _ comes back. He understood how draining it was to be a doctor, not just physically, but emotionally too. He wasn’t blind.

 

The weight on the bed shifts as Nowaki sits down on the edge of the mattress, waking Hiroki up. Hiroki opens his eyes partially, studying the figure across from him. Nowaki removes his shirt in one swift motion, throwing into the hamper across the room (well, at least attempting to).

“Nowaki, is that you?” Hiroki calls out, knowing very well that it was him.

He stiffens up suddenly, straightening his posture, “Sorry for waking you, Hiro-san.” His voice cracks. He slumps again.

“It’s fine.”

Nowaki sighs audibly, replacing his scrubs with an undershirt and sweatpants. He seems very tired.

Concerned, Hiroki asks, “You feel alright?”

He doesn’t respond, not necessarily ignoring the question. He lays flat on his back, breathing shallowly.

 

Hiroki turns in the bed, facing the other direction. His feet brush against Nowaki’s shin. “How was work?”

He exhales.

“Are you asleep?”

“I lost a patient today. Car accident.”

Hiroki shifts his weight. “...’m sorry.”

There’s no sound. Nowaki cranes his neck backward, gazing blankly at the dark ceiling. 

“Hiro-san, what do you think comes after?”

Hiroki opens his eyes halfway, whispering, “After what?”

“You know, life, and stuff.”

“Oi, Oi, don’t think about things like that,” Hiroki shrinks into a ball, not wanting to process anything, at least not this late at night.

“I’m being serious.”

Hiroki huffs, pulling the sheets over himself, “Well, how the hell am I supposed to know?”

“Do you think she’s happy?”

He swallows, fiddling with the blanket, “...Of course.”

Hiroki can hear the absent smile in his voice, “You think?”

“Yes.” He flips back around to face him. Nowaki’s body is stiff, unplacid. His chest doesn’t expand when he breathes.

“Nowaki, come here.”

He breaks his focus from the ceiling to see his lover’s arms outstretched towards him. Curiously, he shifts moves to him.

Hiroki folds his arms around Nowaki, blushing.

“...What is this?”

“A hug, idiot,” Hiroki leans against the other’s chest abashedly, “I’ll make breakfast tomorrow, okay? Just rest for a while.”

Nowaki brings his lanky arms around Hiroki, “Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
